


Sick Day

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [22]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt takes care of Sylvie when she's sick.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: Sick Day  
Characters: Matthew Casey and Sylvie Brett  
Pairing: Matt/Sylvie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Matt takes care of Sylvie when she's sick.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Soup

PUtP #22: Sick Day

Sylvie lay in bed with the covers pulled up to her neck. She was cold, felt achy, had a headache and felt like crap. She didn't even want to move or even blink.

The blonde heard the bedroom door open and looked up to see Matt walk in. "Hey," She croaked the words, and they came out hoarsely. Her throat hurt.

Matt walked into the bedroom with a tray in his hands. He walked over to the bed and set it on Sylvie's lap. "I've made soup for you. It'll soothe your throat."

Sylvie sat up and said, "I'm glad you convinced me to take a sick day. I feel terrible and I don't think I'd be able to walk, much less drive the ambulance."

Matt nodded and sat beside Sylvie. He picked up the spoon, scooped soup into it, and then raised the spoon to her lips. 

Sylvie didn't usually like being fed by anyone, but she was grateful today. She leaned in close, took the bite, and sighed happily as the food warmed her.

Matt smiled as Sylvie enjoyed the soup. He fed her for a while and when they finished, he cleaned up and curled up in bed with her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
